El legado Potter
by July-duendecillo
Summary: Héroe por legado y bromista de sangre. James siempre ha buscado aventura y su propia historia. Después de hacer una poción misteriosa y en compañía de su hermano ambos terminan 24 años en el pasado tratando de vencer el nuevo mal que los asecha.


**La propietaria de _Harry Potter_ es J. K. Rowling al igual que James Potter. Hago este fic sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**_Capítulo I: El legado de Ringerli_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

James hizo una mueca de concentración y se rascó la nuca. Tal vez debió resolver antes como hacer el hechizo, pero ya no quedaba tiempo, pronto sería media noche que era la hora exacta cuando debía realizarse. Esa iba a ser una broma que pasaría a la historia de Hogwarts si comprendía cómo llevarla a cabo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

-¡James!

Dio un saltó e inmediatamente se aferró a su varita. Maldijo al distinguir a su hermano menor, Albus, y el hecho de no haber advertido sus pasos. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de los baños, con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en el rostro. Su chapa de Perfecto resaltaba cerca del escudo de Slytherin.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-anunció con tono severo.

James se paró de un salto. Miró desafiante a su hermano.

-¿Y eso porqué, _Señor Perfecto_?-replicó acentuando burlonamente las últimas palabras. Con disimulo ocultó tras él la mochila con la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. Claro está que el pergamino también.

-Ya fue dado el toque de queda-aclaró ingresando a la estancia. Sus ojos verdes viajaron hasta los pies de James-¿Qué es eso?

-Mis zapatos-respondió con aparente desinterés.

-No eso idiota-negó avanzando.

-La capa y el mapa-acotó con tranquilidad. Eso era en parte cierto.

-Estabas planeando otra de tus bromas-acusó cruzándose de brazos.

Para toda respuesta soltó una carcajada. Albus no parecía entusiasmarle la idea. Rodeó al chico de séptimo, encontrándose con el desgastado pergamino.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?-preguntó inclinándose para recogerlo.

-¡No es algo que te importe!-dijo James tomándolo antes de su hermano-Solo sé que con él podré hacer la mejor broma que Hogwarts haya presenciado-aseguró orgullosamente.

-Que estupidez-aseveró aunque sus ojos aun observaban atentamente el pliego.

-Si eso crees puedes irte-sugirió James.

Albus frunció el ceño y le envió una mirada envenenada pero no se movió de su lugar. Ciertamente la curiosidad le estaba matando, aunque antes que bromista era perfecto y como tal debía evitar que James hiciera una jugarreta.

-Deja eso-ordenó.

-¿O qué?-retó alzando una ceja-¿Me darás un castigo? Solo eres perfecto no profesor.

-Puedo quitarte más puntos-amenazó molesto.

-Como sea-se encogió de hombros. Sonrió de forma taimada y pasó un brazo por los hombros del moreno-Vamos, Al, los dos sabemos que quieres ayudarme con esto. Por tus venas corre la sangre de los Weasley y aun más ¡La de James Potter, el gran Merodeador! ¡Los mejores bromistas que han pisado este colegio, es tu deber de sangre!

-Tú estás delirando, seguro inhalaste algo en clase de Pociones-se deshizo del medio abrazo-Te he dicho que lo dejes. No me gusta repetirme.

Jame bufó. Tenía que cambiar de táctica si quería salir de ese embrollo bien librado.

-No me sorprende-suspiró alzando los ojos al techo, de forma suplicante-Ya sabía yo que los Slytherin no era valientes, solo perritos que ladran mucho.

-¡Cállate!-rugió-Los Slytherin somos mejores los imbéciles Gryffindor.

-Pruébalo-desafió reimprimiendo una risa.

-¿Para qué?-gruñó-No soy idiota, sé que tratas de provocarme para salirte del castigo-explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Ah, pero que inteligente es mi hermanito!-alabó James sonriente.

-Los cumplidos tampoco van a comprarme.

-Lo sé-respondió con indiferencia-No tienes tanta suerte para eso.

James enrolló el pergamino y se lo tendió a Albus, quien lo miró interrogante. El mayor de los Potter sonrió de medio lado, confiado.

-Es tu deber Albus Severus-jactó solemne.

-Serás idiota-insultó con desdén. Tomó el rollo y lo abrió de mala gana.

El papel estaba desgastado y maltratado, las letras de tinta negra eran borrones apenas distinguibles. En la parte inferior una serie de dibujos mostraban detalladamente cómo hacer una poción. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue el borde de la hoja, como si hubiera sido arrancado de mala manera de un libro. Le dio la vuelta esperando encontrar más texto pero solo se topó con un nombre escrito con impecable caligrafía roja. _Ireth Ringerli._

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-preguntó Albus con tono grave.

-¿Acaso importa?-desechó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo hace-afirmó. James sonrió aun más.

-Anda, ya sabes lo que dicen: El que no arriesga no gana-contestó.

-Y también dicen que la imprudencia no es sinónimo de valentía-contradijo estudiando el manuscrito.

-Si mamá-chistó poniendo los ojos en blanco-Dime de una maldita vez que significa eso.

Albus ignoró lo último y se aclaró la garganta para leer.

_Locuaz, profeso y errático viajero:_

_He ante ti una indiscutible guía para la gloria eterna. Espesa como la sangre, pura como el agua y dulce como la miel._

-¡Esto ni siquiera tiene sentido!-protestó el Slytherin.

-Ti sigue-urgió James.

Albus gruñó irritado pero prosiguió con la lectura.

_¡Oh! Alabaras esta broma cósmica. Interpreta las estrellas con el último tañido de la campana ¡Hora de las brujas y demonios! Necesitarás un lazo del Diablo para mantenerte atado a la cordura. Un giratiempo para tu realidad. Y un hermano para tu sombra. _

_Y es así como el legado de Ringerli comienza._

-¿Y qué significa todo eso?-preguntó Albus al concluir.

-Ni idea ¡Pero suena increíble!-rio James-Mira-apuntó algo escondido por la mochila de cuero.

-¡Es la poción!-exclamó el azabache con sorpresa.

Un líquido purpura y de consistencia fluida reposaba en un vaso de precipitación. No tenía nada especial.

-Lo hice un poco antes de que llegaras pero no sabía cómo usarlo-informó levantando el susodicho recipiente-Habla algo sobre una broma así que creí que sería divertido pero ahora ya no lo parece tanto ¡Si tan solo pudiera descifrar tanta palabrería!

Albus miró la poción con desconfianza y a su hermano con incredulidad. Releyó el texto pero estaba tan confuso como al principio. Fue entonces que notó una serie de palabras al pie la hoja, eran mucho más pequeñas que las demás. Achinó los ojos.

-_Quae scientia comitari viator damnatis-_recitó suavemente.

James soltó un gritó soltando el vaso. El liquido se derramó por el suelo de mármol, un humo claro brotaba de la solución y cubría cada palmo.

-¡Albus!-llamó el mayor-¡Tenemos que salir!

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta. James dio unos cuantos pasos atreves de la nube de gas pero segundos después se desplomó sobre el suelo. Lo último que escuchó fue una risa chillona e infantil, aunque con un preocupante toque de maldad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola Merodeadores/as! **

**Este es el primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter, sin embargo después de comenzar a leer los libros y visto las películas simplemente no pude resistirme. Sin embargo no soy una experta así que probablemente tendré algunos problemas sobre trama y ese tipo de cosas.**

**Espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia y tal aunque sobre todo que disfruten de la lectura. Dejen algún hermoso comentario.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
